The present tents for military use normally provide only limited protection against the weather. Above all, they are easily recognized at night, if they are lit up inside, by sight-optical search apparatus. The camouflage used until now on tents is not sufficient against modern IR-optical sensors, that work chiefly in the spectral range between 3 and 5 .mu.m and in the spectral range of 8 to 12 .mu.m wavelength, as the tent walls and ceilings are heated by the people inside or by appliances and their outlines. They are therefore recognizable at great distances by the abovementioned sensors.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to avoid these disadvantages of previous tents and to protect them from being located at night by sight as well as by distance IR-thermal search devices such as Infrared Fire Control or Linescan.